The present invention pertains to relieving muscle cramps that commonly occur during sleep and massaging leg muscles after relieving of the cramping has been effected.
Cramping during sleep is usually caused by an exaggeration of a normal muscle reflex. When a sleeping person turns the calf muscles contract and the tendons in the leg stretch. This physical activity stimulates nerve stretch receptors in the tendon and sends a message back to the spinal cord, in essence telling the calf muscles to contract. Sometimes, the muscles remain contracted and hurt. One method of trying to relieve the leg cramp or muscle spasm is to stand on the affected leg and rise up on the ball of the foot of the affected leg, thus relieving tension in the over stretched muscles. Once tension is relaxed, the pain usually subsides, although the muscles frequently feel sore for some period of time following the episode of leg cramping.
After the leg cramps have been relieved massaging of the muscles further can relax the tension and prevent recurrence of the leg cramping, for at least a period of time.
One mechanical device for aiding a person afflicted with leg cramps is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,434. A major problem with the device of the '434 patent is the fact that there is a fixed length shaft between the handle and a rigid stirrup. Both the handle and the stirrup are mounted to the fixed length shaft in the same plane, thus reducing convenience for both horizontal and vertical movement of the device in order to slip the stirrup over a persons foot and to pull back toward the knee. Since leg cramps do not always occur when a person is lying on his or her back with his or her legs straight out in front of them it would be difficult with the device of the '434 patent to get relief. Furthermore, since the stirrup of the '434 device is manufactured of tubing with a cushioned covering the materials used may have a tendency to pinch the sides of a users foot as tension is exerted by pulling on the handle.
In preparation for most physical exercise or sports activity, especially where there is extensive involvement of the legs, it is prudent and recommended to perform leg-stretching exercises in order to limber up tight muscles and to tone the muscles that are not commonly used prior to the intended physical or sports activity.
As a preliminary part of the stretching exercises, it is important to stimulate blood flow to the feet and calf muscles.
Depending on the physical condition of an individual it is possible for leg muscles, both calf and thigh, to tighten up, even before extensive exercise or physical activity is commenced.
Numerous exercise devices are available to be used by a person prior to strenuous physical activity and sports activity. These are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Des. 209,759; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,228; 5,230,679; 5,236,333; 5,292,295; 5,518,486; 5,662,562; 5,674,163; 5,725,463; 5,776,083 and 6,004,282.
In addition, International Publication WO 94/04227 discloses and claims a exercise device with a variable length handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,488 B1 discloses a complex foot pedal exercising device.